We Need To Talk
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dean is at home, trying to take care of his pets. It was all peaceful, until his aunt shows up to talk to him about Blake's problems. Afterwards, Dean wonders if he should tell Blake the truth or not. Instead he gets a surprise from Blake's friends Alex and Dylan. One-shot.


Dean was holding the fluffy grey kitten that he deemed Artemis. He held the kitten on her back and rubbed her stomach. Artemis grabbed Dean's hand, bit it, and started kicking at his arm with her back legs.

"Hey. Stop that," Dean scolded and someone knocked on the door. He sighed and removed his hand from Artemis's grasp. He turned the kitten over and walked to the door.

He opened it and almost slammed the door on his aunt Christiana. He held back from doing that and looked at the woman who he calls family. He leaned in the doorway and slowly ran his hand down Artemis's back, causing the kitten to purr. "Yes?"

"Can I come in?" Christiana asked.

"That depends. Are you going to steal my silverware again?" Dean asked.

"No," Christiana said, in a tone that suggested she was lying. "This is about Blake."

Dean sighed, "I'm not adopting Blake because that would be considered negligence and I can get arrested."

"I'm not asking for you to adopt him. I was going to tell you something. Can I come in?" Christiana asked, getting impatient. "If you don't let me in, I'll hit you with my purse."

Dean narrowed his eyes, "You won't hit—"

Christiana lifted up her purse and hit him in the shoulder with it. Artemis wiggled out of Dean's grasp and landed all-fours on the ground. She ran off inside the house. "Now let me in."

"Fine, just don't step on my cats." Dean said and stepped to the side to let her in. Christiana walked in and sat on the couch. Dean walked over to pick up the orange kitten, Apollo. He looked at Christiana. "What?"

"So, Blake tried killing himself," Christiana said.

"Again?" Dean asked, confused.

"No, you dumb-ass," Christiana said. She looked through her purse and Dean narrowed his eyes at her. She took out a framed photo and put it on the coffee table. Dean looked at it, not recognizing the boy in the photo.

Dean shrugged, "Who is that?"

"That's my brother, Jeremiah," Christiana said.

"I didn't know you had a brother," Dean said, surprised.

"That's because he killed himself at sixteen," Christiana said. She rubbed her eyes.

"Oh," Dean said, feeling like an ass. "What does that have to do with Blake?"

"Before Jeremiah killed himself, my dad did too, then his father, and his father's mother," Christiana said.

__No wonder why she's so bitchy,__ Dean thought. __Okay, that was fucked up to think.__ "So you're saying that Blake inherited his depression too?"

"Yeah, he did. Don't tell him. It'll crush him," Christiana said.

Dean gave her a weird look, "Okay. Now you worry about hurting him?"

"I'm a parent. It's my duty to crush my son's dreams," Christiana said. "When you have kids of your own, you get to crush their dreams."

Dean almost dropped Apollo at the thought of having kids.

* * *

><p>Seth, Roman, and Dolph found Dean lying on the bench in the locker room. His tag-team title was lying on top of abdomen. He looked like he was lost in thought.<p>

"There you are. We were looking for you," Seth scolded.

"Here I am," Dean said, holding up his arm.

"Well, you seem lost in thought. What are you thinking about?" Seth asked.

"My aunt showed up yesterday. She wanted to talk about my cousin and talked about her family." Dean said, "Then she nearly stepped on Hestia's tail. I think she did it on purpose."

"Hestia?" Roman asked.

"Greek goddess of the hearth," Dean explained. "She was the black and grey kitten."

"Why was your aunt talking about her family to you?" Seth asked.

Dean sat up, holding the belt before it fell to the ground. "It turns out that Blake has inherited some of her family's health issues. She told me not to tell Blake because she doesn't want to add any more stress on him."

"Your cousin has health problems? That's a shock," Dolph teased.

Dean looked at him, "He's not related to me in any form. His mother is a close friend of my mother's. Actually my mother is more like my 'Helper of Life.' My 'Birth Giver.'"

Dolph found himself wondering if Dean's mom is as bad as he makes her out to be.

Roman sighed, "Cole is calling you guys 'The Lunatic Showoff' now. Miz also wants to interview you two on MizTV."

Dean looked offended, "I don't 'showoff.' That's Dolph's job." Dolph ended up giving Dean a 'are you fucking serious' look.

* * *

><p>Blake later found Dean curled up in a ball on the floor next to Christiana's bed.<p>

"Stop being emo!" Blake shouted at Dean. Dean looked traumatized. "Seriously, stop being so emo!"

The black kitten dug his claws on Blake's pant leg to stretch. Blake looked at the kitten and picked him up. "Even Hades is telling you to stop being emo."

The black and white kitten started kneading on Dean's ribs. Dean looked at him, "What do you want Ares? Did you lose Asteria?" He was referring to the white kitten with the black spot on her head.

"Ares wants you to stop being emo too," Blake said. "I'm the one that's supposed to be emo, not you." He held up his scarred arms, which are covered by bandanas.

"You didn't tell me about your two friends," Dean countered. "Now every time I blink, I see __that__."

Blake sighed, "They were kissing."

"Still. It's like I accidentally stumbled up gay child porn or some shit," Dean whined.

Blake huffed, "They're actually bi, not gay. I'm not even going to ask why you would come up with…gay child…porn."

Dean scowled at him and patted Ares on the head. Ares was still kneading Dean's ribs and purring.

Blake looked confused, "You want to tell me something?"

"Yeah. You inherited your depression," Dean said.

Blake just blinked and shrugged, "Okay."

__Well, that was easier than I expected.__ Dean thought and became confused. "Is that all you can say? 'Okay?'"

Blake shrugged, "I kind of figured that I got it from someone."

Dylan and Alex walked in, holding hands. Dean cringed. Dylan looked at Dean curled up on the floor. "Stop being emo!"

"Yeah, that's Blake's job," Alex said.

Blake held Hades up and said in a squeaky voice, "The God of the Underworld commands you to stop being emo."

Dean just flipped the teens off, "Coming from the wimps who couldn't pick up a dead cockroach."

"It's was gross," Alex said.

"It was dead," Dean replied.

* * *

><p>AN: This was originally a two-shot, but I couldn't make it work out.

Dean has named his six kittens: Hades, Ares, Apollo, Artemis, Asteria, and Hestia. Yeah. I made him interested in Greek Myth. He named his dog Morpheus, the god of dreams.

Asteria was the Titan goddess of nocturnal oracles and falling stars. She threw herself into the Aegean Sea in a form of the quail to get rid of Zeus's advances. In return she became the 'quail island' of Ortygia. Somehow she became pregnant with Zeus's children and got pursued by a vengeful Hera.

Hestia really is a virgin goddess of the hearth, home, domesticity, family, and the state.

I got this from Wikipedia, so I don't know if it's wrong or not.


End file.
